What's wrong with Cub?
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: What would happen if Alex's DNA was messed with? Would K-Unit help him deal with it? Would they even find out? BEEN ADOPTED FROM INSANELY ME!  rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**General Disclaimer: In case I forget this I don't own Alex Rider the fact is I barely own this story. I adopted this from Insanely Me. **

**Authors Note: This amazing story was written by Insanely Me I suggest you check out some of the other writing she does. I will try to update this often. Please just keep reviewing and I will try to foward the reviews to their rightful owner, or just go review on some of her other work =) thanks-Rosiedude**

_**Alex**_

I woke up. That's good. It means I'm not dead yet.

For a moment, I just lay there before remembering what had happened.

I had gone on a simple mission, to break up a particularly dangerous gang in Los Angeles before they did anything really big. I was on my way back to London after finishing the mission, feeling good because it was my fifteenth birthday, when I was attacked by a mad dog. He bit me and I passed out from the pain.

As I looked around, I guessed I was in the hospital. Most likely St. Dominic's. My guess was correct because right at that moment, a nurse came in. When she saw that my eyes were open her mouth fell open and she backed out of the room, saying something about getting somebody. A doctor maybe.

I let my mind wander, trying to think what else had happened when I heard annoying buzzing sound on the other side of the room. I looked up and saw a fly. I stared it down and I swear, it just buzzed louder. I was about to tell it to shut up when the door opened and the nurse came back in. This time with a doctor.

Doctor, I looked at his name tag, Jeffery cleared his throat and sat down by my bed. The nurse bit her lip and went outside, closing the door behind her.

Doctor Jeffery swallowed hard a couple times before talking. "Alex, I need to tell you something. I need you to try to stay calm. Okay?" I hesitated for a moment before nodding. I wasn't a believer in the rip- the- Band-Aid- of- quickly- and- it- wont- hurt- as- much theory but I thought it was the smartest choice this time.

He lunged right into the story before he could lose his courage. "Earlier this year, some of the animals the state was doing DNA testing on escaped. The dog that bit you was one of them. They tried to add other animals characteristics to him but it messed up. Now, if he bites someone, he transfers those animals DNA to the bitten person. He injected Panthera Pardus, more commonly known as the leopard, DNA into your blood." He paused for a breathe before continuing.

"Later, we need to do some test to figure out what this new DNA did to you." He looked at me with a sad expression on his face and went out of the room.

For a second I just stared after him, not comprehending, before it struck me. I now had leopard blood in me and they have no clue what it's going to do. Considering the circumstances, it's not surprising that I passed out again.

**A/N: hit that magical blue button right at the bottom of this can't you hear it? (press me, press me! REVIEW! press me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or nope that's about it**

**Alex**

The next time I woke up, I was still in the hospital. Doctor Jeffery was sitting beside the bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake. If it's okay, we'll do those tests now."

I nodded and he left the room, only to come back with a nurse with a tray filled with needles and a pack of cards in his hands.

He nodded at the nurse and she started taking various blood samples while he started testing me.

After an hour or so of this, he put the cards back on the tray and the nurse left. "I think we have enough information for now. We'll look at it and inform you of anything strange." He turned to leave but then twirled around quickly as if he had forgotten something. "Before I go, do you want me to give you any sleeping medicine" he asked with a syringe filled with clear liquid in his hand.

I nodded. I didn't think sleep would come easily today. Doctor Jeffery stuck the needle in my arm and I soon drifted off.

I sat up quickly. Something was warning me of danger. I looked around a found it. A woman was standing in the middle of the room with a needle in her hand. I had been drugged and knocked unconscious to many times to not do anything about it, but this time there was something different. There was a strange _feeling _in my mind.

The more I thought about it, the closer it seemed to come. I reached for it and strange things began to happen.

My senses sharpened and I started to get shorter. My arms and legs shortened and paws were where my hands and feet had been. I turned my head and looked behind me. A tail was now connected to my back and I tried to move it. It moved. _Yep. Definitely my tail. _I thought.

I took a step forward and was shocked by the amount of power that my muscles now held. I turned my head again, this time toward the terrified person. I jumped effortlessly off the bed and sat back on my haunches. I cocked my head when I smelled a strong odor of peppermints.

I strolled towards the door. A moment later, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt walked in. Mr. Blunt for once, showed some emotion as I lunged toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider I do own my kitty with the squishy belly =)**

**Alex**

Blunt had a look of pure terror on his face when I landed in front of him. My claws clicked against the tile flooring as I walked around him, forcing him to turn around to watch me. I walked around him, feeling his fear, getting revenge.

I stopped when I was back in front of him and watched him shake. I bared my new teeth and watched with satisfaction as he opened and closed his mouth, doing a great imitation of a fish out of water.

I had let him suffer enough. I bunched up my muscles, preparing to jump, when I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned my head to see what it was. It was a tranquilizer dart. The last thing I saw before blacking out for the third time in two days, were four men dressed in black suits.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

_God! This is getting real old, real fast! _I thought when I woke up, yet again, after being knocked unconscious. I stood up and realized I was in a cage. I saw the lock on the outside of the cage and reached for it with my, _paw_?_ I'm still a leopard?_

That's when it dawned on me. I had no idea how to turn back into a human. I frantically started looking for the feeling I had before. It was nowhere. I sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to turn back.

When I thought I had found it, a soft _click _disturbed me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and watched as Mr. Blunt closed the door behind him and pulled up a chair in front of my prison.

"Hello Alex." I blinked. _How did he know it was me? _

I guess he realized what I wanted to know, because he started talking.

"While you were out, we took a few blood samples and DNA tests. Except for a few twists, it was exactly like your own. And if you can't turn back, it's okay. The sedative they gave you also had a type of medicine that won't let you focus. It will wear off in a day or two." I scowled at him but nodded to show I understood.

"I also need to tell you where you are going to be living from now on." I looked at him. _Why can't I stay with Jack?_ I thought. Again, it was almost as if he read my mind. "It's too dangerous. You might become stuck or frightened and accidentally hurt Miss. Starbright." I growled and tried to claw him. I would never hurt Jack! _Never! _

"From now on, you will stay with the SAS. To be more specific, with K- Unit. You will leave in a couple hours. Good day Alex."

He walked hurriedly out the door while I attacked the bars holding me in. Keeping me from Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex**

I tried to starch but was stopped by bars. I growled. I had been stuck in the cage for what seemed like days. I was tired, aggravated, and felt like ripping Blunt's face off. He had told me the drug would wear out in a couple hours. It had already been at least seven and here I was, still a leopard. What fun!

I looked around the space for the millionth time. There were large crates surrounding me. They, and me, were in the back of a truck that, according to Blunt, were heading for the SAS grounds I had trained at before. I felt sorry for the poor bloke who has to unload the truck.

I sat up straight, well, tried to anyway, and started pacing in the small room that I had. _Whoever unloads the truck. _Someone was going to find me and when they did, they would probably shoot me.

I nearly started whining when the truck lurched to a stop. I started chanting to myself _There just getting gas, there just getting gas, there just getting g-_. I stopped when I heard someone unlocking the back. _Okay. Maybe not. _I pushed myself as close to the bars as I could and waited.

**Fox**

I sighed. It was good to be back. MI6 decided to take me out whenever they needed me but let me stay at camp to continue training. I got to stay with K- Unit and everything was fine.

Except for Alex. I kept thinking about him and his messed up life. I couldn't get it off my chest either because I had sworn not to tell anyone anything about him. They had barely told me anything, just that he worked for them.

I shook these thoughts out of my head, for now any way, and stepped into the sergeant's office. He had called me saying MI6 had a letter for me and no one else was allowed to see it, not even him.

"Here you are Fox." He said and handed it over to me. "Read it outside." I took it as a dismissal and left.

When I got outside, I sat down on a rock and opened the letter. It said

**To Ben Daniels**

**A package from the banks head will be sent to you on today, (today's date). Please watch over this object until we come to pick it up. Do not tell anyone about its values so no one will be tempted to steal it. Good bye and have a nice day, **

**The Royal & General Bank**

I turned it over, but couldn't find anything. I was thinking about calling when a truck pulled up. I walked over to it and opened the back.

I let my eyes get used to the dark interior before I stepped in. There were a million boxes in it and I sighed. It was just like MI6 to send me a truck full of boxes when I only needed one thing and then not tell me which box it was in. I took a box and lifted it when I heard clawing. I dropped the box and went silent. I heard breathing. _They sent me an animal?_

I followed the noise, climbing over the boxes as quietly as I could. I finally stopped in front of a cage with a large cat inside. I froze and watched as it turned its head and looked at me. It walked the few steps to the front of the cage and stuck its paw out, as if to shake my hand.

I saw a piece of paper taped to one of the bars and I cautiously reached out and took it. The cat didn't walk toward me; it just stood there, staring at me.

When I opened the piece of paper, a key fell out. The letter said

**Ben Daniels**

**Yes, this is the package. Unlock the cage and wait. Do not tell anyone, not even your unit about what you are about to see. The sergeant will be told that he came in the truck, and in a sense, he did. Have a nice day,**

**Tulip Jones**

I looked at the cat, then at the key, and then back at the cat. I shrugged my shoulders and unlocked the cage before jumping back quickly.

The cage door swung open and the cat crept out slowly, as if it was scared. It stretched and yawned the way only cats can and stood there uncertain like for a moment before the strangest thing I have ever seen happened. The cat seemed to stretch and grow, and before long, there was no cat. Instead, Alex was standing there.

"Um, hi?"

Ben stared. Then he blinked rapidly, before staring again.

"Alex?" He asked incredulously, trying to regain a bit of his composure.

Nodding self consciously, Alex helped Ben sit down and then stood in front of him.

"What, what, happened?" Ben finally got out.

Alex started telling his story hesitantly, stopping and glaring every time Ben opened his mouth to interrupt. It took nearly an hour, and by the time he had finished, it was already dinner time.

"I still can't believe it, but I suppose I'll get used to it, sometime. Hopefully, anyway." Ben fretted nervously to his self. Rolling his eyes at the agents worrying, Alex followed him to the mess hall.

When Alex stepped into the noisy cafeteria, he realized that no one must have known he was coming, because he wasn't being gawked at. Well, yet anyway.

He must've jinxed himself by thinking he was safe, because as he picked up a metal tray, everybody got quiet momentarily, before starting to gossip.

The new recruits asked the soldiers who had been there about a year ago, when he had first came to train with the SAS, who the small and skinny but independent and determined teenager was and what he was doing in the queen's Special Air Service.

They answered in hushed tones, that his code name was Cub, and that was all they knew about him, besides that he had bunked with K-Unit the time before.

Which of course, sent them scurrying over to K-Unit's table, asking the same questions. Wolf, who was busy planning his revenge for being kicked out of the plane, simply growled. Snake spoke then, before Eagle could put his two-cent worth in, and told them that Cub was withdrawn and secretive. He seemed to be kind of a loner, and he was always serious. In the week or so that he had been with them, he hadn't once laughed, nor chuckled, or even cracked a smile.

At that moment, the subject of the conversation, along with Fox, walked over to the table. Cub slid silently into the chair farthest away from them, while Fox sat with the rest of the unit.

They started bombing Fox with questions as soon as he sat down. They ignored Alex completely, which was fine by him. He was still getting used to his new "ability".

He had noticed that even as a human, he had better eyesight as well as the other four senses, than before.

He looked up from his untouched food when he heard the scuffling of boots, and realized that dinner break was over.

He quietly followed behind them, and pretended to not care when Wolf began ridiculing him.

By the time they finally got to the cabin, Wolf was furious. The kid had acted like he wasn't even listening!

When Cub got to the door, Wolf jerked him back and rammed him into the side of cabin. He winced, but said nothing.

"Look, I don't want you to be here. Don't pretend like you don't hear me now, because I know that as soon as you get home, you'll go running to your daddy to tattle. But I'll cut you a deal. From now on, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

Wolf let go of Cub before he could answer.

He slammed the door in Cub's face, and then walked over to his bunk to take a nap.

Alex on the other hand, ran into the woods beside the cabin, barley getting there in time before he changed back into a leopard.

Alex Rider was fuming. Why couldn't Wolf understand that he didn't want to be here!

Growling in his frustration, he turned and attacked a young sapling, tearing it to shreds in moments.

Looking on the wreckage with a feeling of satisfaction, he stalked over to an older tree and easily scaled it, settling on a strong limb to sleep, amateurishly wanting to make K- Unit worry. Not like they would, but still.

Alex's eyes grew heavy, and he wrapped his tail around his body as he slipped into dream land…


	5. Plea for help

Doubleohnothing- Hey guys it's me 000

ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA- and me IheartGD

000- Sorry peeps but me and my sis-

IheartGD-That's me

000-Shut up. Anyways like I was going to say was we're going on vacation on Monday and won't be able to update. we wanted to give you guys a chance to adopt any of our open stories.

IheartGD- Yes, I fear that we might not be able to update any of the stories left.

000- Anyways, PM me if you want any of my stories or ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA's stories.

IheartGD-We need you to PM her by 6:00am on Monday the 14th. Any later and we will not be able to reply back. Remember this applies to all of our open stories.

Both-Thank you and have a good night

000- *snicker* that sounded so formal.

IheartGD- Fine how 'bout this? Peace out chikos and chikas!


End file.
